


Good Morning Frost

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Day and Night Cycles [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, FakeHaus, GTA AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's morning greets racing thoughts as he ducks under the still spinning blades of Jeremy's helicopter. A new crew is encroaching and  a meeting has been called to order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Literally it's just an aesthetic piece I wanted to make. It's short and sweet and un-edited.
> 
> Over at Everythingcanadian.tumblr.com if you ever want to send a prompt over.

Adam had his sunglasses on even though the sun had just risen over the mountains on the east. His breath was coming out in the chilly morning air on top of their office building. He had flown with Jeremy before and he never got sick, unlike when he flew with Michael. 

His hair was still nice and neat, even though the wind that had picked up with the rotors tousled it a little. His butter soft leather driving gloves kept his hands warm in the cool fall morning, frost still on the helipad even after the scraping before they had landed. 

Bruce was right behind him making sure their heist bags and his mission briefcase were okay and the case secured to his wrist. His suit coat wasn’t buttoned up yet and it flapped in the wind, unlike Adam who had zipped up his varsity leather coat. Adam had time for a quick smoke. He tapped out a cigarette and lit up with a match on the landing pad at the top of the tallest building in Los Santos. Bruce had told him it was a nasty habit, but Adam only had one once every so often.

“It makes me calm down before a big meeting, Boss.” Adam had teased with the paper sticking softly to his damp lip, speaking out of the side of his mouth. Adam used to smoke like a chimney before Bruce got him onto the gum and patches. Adam now only needed a piece of gum every three days and cigarette on Sundays. 

Today just happened to be a Sunday.

An Early morning meeting with the head honcho himself, Mr. Michael ‘Burnie’ Burns. And Bruce could understand the stress Adam, Bruce’s right hand man, was under. Even if it was Matt and Joel who had done the scouting, it was Adam who had to put on the disguise once the mission started. Lindsay was willing to be his dame in the high stakes heist. Michael, who was with the landing party, was okay with Lindsay going on this one. He trusted Adam with his life.

Fakehaus and Fake AH had grown closer now and new bait started to pop up across the state in the lesser towns. Yet one crew blew up big in a matter of a year. Geoff was unhappy, Bruce was worried, Jordan and James were disturbed, Greg has had a fit, and Craig had called a head meeting. Liberty city was already being pushed into a new submission. 

The men were there for a retreat and meetings. A lot of meetings. The other would arrive later but the main forces grouped up that early Sunday morning on a frosty autumn day. Adam had stubbed out his burnt down cig and followed Michael and Jeremy down the slippery steps to the door to the elevators. Bruce and Geoff were close behind, each with a bag and a briefcase. Adam and the other two had duffles as well full of their clothes for this week of knowledge and training. His last breath of fresh and cold air had Adam shaking with anticipation as the heavy metal door closed. 

A fight was upon them. 


End file.
